


A Systematic Series of Events Leading to Complete Obliteration

by chemicalyeahboy



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalyeahboy/pseuds/chemicalyeahboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dont know</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Systematic Series of Events Leading to Complete Obliteration

Josh strolled through the aisles of Nebraska’s supermarket. As he walked, he passed the most extraordinary sized pomegranate he had ever seen in his life. Josh stopped in his tracks and gazed at the majestic fruit, completely m e s m e r i s e d. Then, slowly, small rips began to appear all around the great fruit and out emerged Tyler, covered in the guts of the titanic pomegranate. That is all Josh remembered of that fateful day.


End file.
